ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Vilgax (Classic)
Vilgax (voiced by Steven Jay Blum) is a Chimera Sui Generis, as well as a vicious, intergalactic conqueror, and he will stop at nothing to obtain the Omnitrix and use it to build an army capable of conquering every planet in the galaxy and, alongside Kevin 11, the Forever Knights, and Dr. Animo, is the most recurring villain of the series. Vilgax serves as the main antagonist of the first season, responsible for half of Ben's enemies before appearing in person in the final episode of season one. He is, without a doubt, Ben's most powerful enemy and sworn arch-nemesis. He is one of the most feared aliens in the galaxy, having destroyed five planets and created a black hole. In fact, he is so feared, that almost no biological lifeform is willing to work for him, forcing him to use robots for his entire crew, though he is able to find mercenaries willing to work for him. His home planet is Vilgaxia Appearances in the Series Vilgax and his ship, the Chimerian Hammer, first appears in the first episode "And then there were 10", where he is shooting at the Xylene's ship to recover the Omnitrix, forcing Xylene to throw it down to Earth and causing the main plot of the series. His limbs were both destroyed because of the battle, thus he placed himself in a repair tank and his body is repaired and cybernetically enhanced (he is now much more taller than when Max first battled him), making him more than a match for any of the initial Omnitrix aliens after finally emerging from the tank. (though some later alien forms clearly outmatch Vilgax, Way Big does this the most clearly) Furthermore, the modifications greatly augment his physical prowess, allowing him to easily to leap above skyscrapers, survive in space for a short amount of time, and smash apart mountains, along with being able to increase his strength at will. Even before his modifications, Vilgax had uncanny resistance to harm, being able to survive a nuclear explosion at point blank range. During the Tennysons' run-in with Rojo, Vilgax establishes a psychic link with Ben (something he seems unaware of) which is how the Tennysons knew in advance about Vilgax's arrival. At the end of the first season, Vilgax tries to retrieve the Omnitrix himself, but is fought off by the Tennysons. Vilgax's ship, the Chimerian Hammer, is destroyed with him still aboard. In "Truth", Max tells Ben and Gwen how he had a run in with Vilgax who was stealing warheads from a military base when Max and his partner showed up. In the resulting fight, Vilgax was strapped to a warhead by Max and launched into his own ship. At that time, Vilgax was only slightly larger than a human man, compared to his now colossal size (perhaps an addition to his cybernetic augmentation). Heavily injured Vilgax re-appears in Hunted, where he sends down three bounty hunters: Sixsix ( Later maked an alliance with Vulkanus) Kraab and "Hoverboard" (a Petrosapien named Tetrax), who was just pretending to be working for Vilgax, so he could help Ben. In Alliance, heavily injured Vilgax sends two drones down to Earth, which somehow merged with a female robber, Rojo. Rojo firt impersonates Ben, but is defeated and clear of merging by Upgrade. Vilgax, first appears in live in Secrets, where Ben first meet him and battles him. Vilgax was too strong and captures Ben , before he escaped and left Vilgax's ship explode! At the end of the second season, Vilgax is still alive, having survived the destruction of his ship by teleporting out just before the explosion. He is found encased in ice by Kevin 11. Discovering Kevin's connection to the Omnitrix, Vilgax decides to team up with him in another attempt to retrieve the Omnitrix, but both are locked away in the Null Void dimension by the end of the episode. In the episode "Ben 10,000", set twenty years in the future, Vilgax eventually escaped the Null Void by stumbling across a Null Void portal being opened on another planet. The Ben 10 enhanced episode revealed that Ben 10,000 fought Vilgax again when he was 15, but this time around Ben didn't take any chances with Vilgax's defeat, literally tearing Vilgax to pieces. Dr. Animo resurrects Vilgax using his Transmodulator. He now has a retractable tentacle and is able to schoot bombs from his right wrist. His strength has been doubled. But Vilgax and Dr. Animo are defeated by both future and present Ben and Gwens. A dream version of Vilgax appears in the episode "Perfect Day", where he appears to confront Ben. The battle lasts for a short time, and then Vilgax tries to send Ben to the Null Void. As Fourarms, Ben throws him in instead, but this proves to be an error on the part of the Forever Knights, as Vilgax was about to send Ben to the Null Void without first obtaining the Omnitrix. It is the same reason why Ben found out that the battle with "Vilgax" is just a set-up. Vilgax appears in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, where he once again attempts to retrieve the Omnitrix, having somehow escaped the Null Void. During a flashback, Tetrax reveals that Vilgax destroyed the Petrosapien homeworld, and he (Tetrax) unwittingly gave Vilgax the final element needed to carry out his plan. Vilgax refers to his anger at having been trapped in the Null Void (including showing a short nervous twitch at its mention), which has deepened his grudge against Ben to the point where he refuses to acknowledge the danger threatening the universe if the Omnitrix self-destructs (but nevertheless gains enough respect for Ben to the point of calling him by his first name instead of his last name). He confronts Ben on Tetrax's ship and attacks him, only to be shot out into space through the airlock. He is finally defeated when Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, gives Ben access to a massive alien, Way Big, who hurls Vilgax into outer space. Vilgax returns in the non-canon episode "Goodbye and Good Riddance", yet again to steal the Omnitrix and also to destroy Ben's whole home town. Through the combined efforts of Ben and his father, Vilgax is caught in a natural gas explosion. Since this episode is, like "Gwen 10", a "What If ?"-like episode who never really happen in the show's continuity, this death, as well as his appearance, isn't part of the official story. Vilgax is shown in his future form in Ben 10: Protector of Earth. After being released from the Null Void by Ghostfreak , Vilgax sends a small mosquito-like drone to go to the Omnitrix and extract the DNA from it. Using the DNA, Vilgax plans to use the Null Void, plus other Plumber technology, to create a vortex large enough to erase Earth from existence. To stall for time, Vilgax sends Dr. Animo, Ghostfreak, and Floraunas to distract Ben, giving him more than enough time to prepare. However, due to Ben shooting Vilgax through space via an airlock, Vilgax is warped back to the Null Void, along with his ship, and presumably the Null Void Projector. After the credits, Vilgax is shown to have survived, minus his limbs and being repaired by robots, vowing to come back. He returns in Ben 10: Alien Force season 3, having come back by an unknown way. His appareance has changed again, as he has less cybernetic ehanced and his mouth is visible again. In addition to his traditional army of drone, he has been joined by new alien assistant, Psyphon. In order to justify his invasions, he now follow a Galactic law, fighting champions of the planet he attacks and defeating them to gain the right of legally conquer the planet. He conquered ten worlds by this way, the last of them being Ultimos' planet, and absorbed the champions' powers with the help of Psyphon, giving him new, powerful abilities. After his victory against Ultimos, Vilgax come on Earth, where he quickly defeats Max and the Plumbers' kids, but choose to not absorb their powers and instead to use them as messengers to warn Ben, challenging Ben in the rules of the Galactic Code and leaving him 24 hours to answer or he will destroy Earth. After some problems with the Omnitrix, Ben come and fight him. After a long and feral fight, Vilgax eventually smashed Ben as Chromastone, seemingly killing him. However, the Omnitrix reformate Chromastone's remnants into Diamondhead, bringing Ben back to life. Due to years of practice and experience with this form, Ben is able to defeat Vilgax as Diamondhead, and the Galactic Conqueror, according to the laws, is forced to leave Earth with his army and never come back. He admit his defeat, but swears to have his revenge on Ben. It could be possible he does this so that his enemies will agree that if they're defeated he will get their powers without getting arrested and then go back to his evil ways after he defeats Ben, but nothing is confirmed. Personality Vilgax is cruel, violent, arrogant, vicious and most of all single-minded : once he has a purpose, he will not stop until he succeed in it, as we saw in him always trying to get the Omnitrix. He's quite a dark sense of humor, as he often responds to weak, semi-hilarous comments in a sadistic yet humorous way (such as when Ben asked "I don't suppose that means you're gonna let me go, does it?" and Vilgax responded with "hardly"). Even his allies or few henchmen usually do not have his respect and suffer from his cruelty, as he was disdainful to both Kevin 11 and Rojo, and even threaten Rojo to turn her into dust if she failed him. Vilgax Attacks In the Vedio Game he is the main boss in the level revisiting Bellwood which is the last level in the game and tries to take over the Earth. Trivia * He's quite similar to Cthulhu both in appearence as in his plan to conquer the universe of Ben and the Omnitrix * His appearance in Alien Force is different from his original. His Mouth is now visible, and he possesses new weapons and abilities. *Vilgax's eye lasers are very similar to Darkseid's Omegabeam. * His defeat at the hands of Ben 10's Diamondhead form is both ironic & fitting given that Vilgax was the one ultimately responsible for the destruction of the Petrosapien homeworld. * Because he cant return to earth before the first episode of the third season of alien force he sends ghostfreak to attack the earth for him Weakness * His "power boost" in the original series actually causes him great pain, and more rage for a battle; * Since most organic life forms wouldn't work for him, it's quite hard for him to find mercenaries, though he is able to do it sometimes; * In Ben 10: Alien Force, since he tries to follow the Galactic Code to his own advantage, he is forced to obey it even if it goes against him: for example, when Ben beat him in the challenge, he was forced to leave and never attack Earth again; Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens